Two Legit To Quit
by frickenthug
Summary: this is about a girl whose life gets turned upside down, will a certain jonas boy band be able to fix her? RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT SUCH AS: sex,drinking,language! this is based off of real life, the characters are just altered names,ages,etc. . enjoy
1. Introduction

introduction-

"i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry", thats all she ever heard. she knew perfectly well that he never meant it.

all he did was completely screw her life into a hole. cheating on her mom multiple times from when she

was 5 to 11. got married to the whore that cheated with him. had a kid. walked out.


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1-

(this is in first person! she is talking, and SHE is named, you'll find out)

man oh man, i'm soooo excited! my dad is coming over to pick my sister and i up and take us to a Padres

game.

"Dads here!", i yelled to my sister who was upstairs getting ready

"i'm coming!", she said running down the stairs and passed me out the door.

i locked the door and we walked to my dads car, obviously expecting to have an awesome time.

"hey dad", i said hopping into the back seat as my sister hopped in the front.

"hey girls, how are you?", he asked

"good", we both said at the same time

by now we were heading... in the direction of his house?!

"hey dad, where are we going?", i asked obviously confused

"oh right, um were going to pick up my girlfriend, she is coming with us", he said excited

"oh", i said very quietly, man i didn't know he was seeing anyone. i can see my sisters face through the reflection

on the window, she doesn't look happy either.

at my dad's house

"hun, can you sit in the back, she's going to sit up front", he said to my sister pointing at this very short hispanic lady

walking out the front door

"suuuure", my sister said, might i add she sounded pissed off

well anyway she moved and the lady sat in the front seat

"hi girls!", she said all cheery

"hi", my sister and i both said in a low pissed off tone


	3. Chapter 2

chapter 2-

(you'll find out their names in the next chapter)

at the Padres game

my sister sat next to me while my dad cuddled up to his girlfriend, yuck, i hate her already.

all they have been doing is talking to each other and holding hands and shit, excuse my language.

i wonder how long they have been dating, i skimmed the picture before me.

wah wah what is that?! she has a ring on her left hand ring finger. i gotta tell my sister.

never mind she is looking at it too, god i need to talk to her. i nudged my sister, she kept staring

so i nudged harder then she looked at me. i gave her a face that basically said ask for the phone,

as i lipped "ask for the phone". she nodded and turned to my dad.

"hey dad, can i uh borrow your phone to call mom, she wanted us to check in with her?", my sister asked

"oh, sure hun", he said "here", he handed her the phone, she looked at me then stood up and walked to the

bathrooms.

about a couple minutes later she came back from the bathroom and handed it back to my dad

"there was no signal, i will try later", she said and he just nodded

"hey, um i'm gonna get some nachos, anyone want anything?", i asked starting to stand up

"no thanks, heres some money", my dad said handing me 40

i walked away and all the way to the little cafeteria type thing. i skimmed the menu for about 5 minutes, i

couldn't decide if i for sure wanted nachos. AH-HA, i'm gonna get a pretzel. so i walked up and ordered a pretzel

and diet dr. pepper.

on my way back i saw this drop dead gorgeous boy. okay he wasn't a boy, like a super hot teenager. HAHA i know

im pretty humorous sometimes. i guess when i walked by him i didn't notice i was staring, you know that stare where

you are just too caught up in what your thinking about and then they look at you and you snap out of it and shyly turn

your head and look at something else, stare. yeah well that was what happened. it was va-ery awkward.


	4. Chapter 3

chapter 3-

(names, names, NAMES! you are going to find out their names)

dear diary,

my life sucks!

my dad sucks, that slut sucks.

why me, why me, why me? goshh

please help me, help me before i blow

out my candle.

love always and forever,

D.

yeah emo right? well thats how i feel. except for the last blow out my candle part. i would erase it, but im using pen so

i will just scribble it out later. so why am i this lovely emo poet all of a sudden, you ask? well it has actually been almost 3 years since

i met THE whore. ever since i have been writing in a diary, with my deepest, deepest, darkest secrets. well to clue you in on

this horrible tragedy, that Padres game turned out fucked up. i found out my dad had cheated on my mom, with the bitch

my dad brought to the game! god! then a little while later she moved into his place, they had been engaged for like 6 months,

then they got married, and a year later had a little baby boy, Timothy Ryan Kyle . i am currently dying inside right this

moment.

about 3 months ago my dad told my sister and i that he didn't think we were family, and that his NEW family came first

over my sister and i. im horrified.

i havent seen or talked to my dad since.

even worse, i havent seen my brother either.

i, danielle, promise to never cause my children this much pain, ever.


	5. Chapter 4

chapter 4-

(now more names, chapter 3 was more of and informational chapter)

how can my sister forgive him? he doesn't deserve our forgiveness. ugh this or should i say he is pissing me off.

"why can't you just forgive him, dani?", said my sister

"why should i forgive him, he doesn't even know how much he hurt me!" i yelled

"your so stubborn, he said he was getting a divorce from her!" she yelled back

"thats not my problem courtney! i dont care what happens to him! i hope he knows how much i HATE him!" i yelled with tears rolling down my face

"how can you say that, he is your father!" courtney yelled

"no, he was my father" i said then walked out the front door of my house

"UGH! where are you going?" she yelled running out the door after me

"away from this place, away from everyone that ever screwed my life up!" i yelled running away from her

little did i know that i had just ran right into the biggest problem i will ever face.


	6. Chapter 5

chapter 5-

(okay, i gave you one more name, haha, well their dad's name is Tyler, and those are the main characters)

as i walked down the street the loud roar of thunder filled my ears as it started to poor.

"FUCK!" i yelled as i stood there just looking up at the black sky

i couldn't see much, it was extremely dark outside, i guessed it was about 10pm, i forgot my phone at home.

i found a dry spot underneath a tarp that hung over kitson, yeah you guessed it, i live in LA. trust me at this moment

i am wishing i didn't. all i did was sit underneath the tarp and think of everything that has ever happened in my life and before i knew it tears were poring down

my face. i never cry, the only time i ever truly cry is when someone cracks my barrier i put up to defend myself from all these people, people who claim to love me. and those are the people that know what cracks me. i've had so many problems in this life, i used to be a cutter, boy did that go over well with the parental, parental meaning my father. man did he rip me a new one, he made me go to a shrink for a long time, but it took him a long time to get me to let him take me to a shrink. so pretty much my life sucks ass.

so as im sitting criss cross apple sauce, with my face in my hands crying someone actually cared and tried to talk to me.

"hey, are you okay?" some one asked me, their voice was muffled from the rain.

"no! why else would i be here!" i yelled standing up and facing the... teenager?

"i don't know i'm sorry, so you need a ride?" he asked

"no i'd rather not go back there ever" i said walking away into the rain

"hey, i bet your parents are worried sick about you!" he shouted

"they aren't, they don't care, i mean why would they?!" i yelled back

"you are their child, why wouldn't they?" he shouted but not as loud because he was walking towards me

"why do you care so much!" i said loudly with rain poring down my face

"what's with all the questions? can't someone just be friendly" he said back

"no one is friendly in los angeles" i said

"that's not true! i am, what's your name?" he asked

"why should i tell you, its not like i know you" i said

"well mine is joseph, and i'm going to take you home" he said grabbing my arm, but not forcefully.

"i'm dani, and im not going" i said ripping my arm from his grasp and running away from him


	7. Chapter 6

chapter 6-

i had never gone to sleep that night, i just walked around the whole night, getting colder and colder by the minute.

it was now light outside and no longer raining, but i was soaked, it was embarrassing.

i started to walk in the direction of my house, maybe i could sneak in and get some stuff and then bail again.

no cars were in the driveway so i hopped my fence and crawled in my window. i took a quick shower changing into nice clothes, doing my make up and hair. grabbing my purse with money in it and my cell phone this time.

i headed back to melrose and started shopping, or at least acting like i was shopping.

"dani!" some one shouted

i almost broke my body turning around so fast, no one was suppose to know me.

it was THAT boy from last night. ew.

he jogged over to me.

"well you look nice, so you decided to go home last night?" he said with a smile on his face

"actually no, i went back this morning while no one was home and got ready" i said walking away a little ashamed

"why would you do that" he said kind of loudly, that startled me.

"why wouldn't i do that?" i questioned

"stop playing those stupid games" he said

"you don't even know me, and you expect me to just open up to you?" i questioned

"exactly, since you don't know me, and i don't know you, then i wouldn't judge you." he said

"wrong, you would, that is exactly what you would do, thats what everyone does!" i shouted running out of the store

"stop running away from your problems" he said walking out of the store

"stop, stop, just stop worrying about me, joseph" i said as i turned around

"how can i? you look like your 12, im not going to leave you alone on melrose" he said

"i'm not 12, by the way" i said walking away

"11?" he questioned

"im 16 retard" i yelled as i kept walking

"16?" he whispered to himself


	8. Chapter 7

chapter 7-

uhh that joseph kid gets on my last nerve! why can't he just take the hint? i dont want him around!! ugh.

i have like 40 thousand messages on my phone from my sister, most of them she is bitching at me. shoot me;

do i really look 12?! god thats an insult! asshole...

"put the lime in the coconut and mix it all up, put..."

"hello?" i said into my phone

"where the hell are y-" ew. i hung up. and put my phone in my purse and walked into kitson.

looking at shirts and stuff, i had some stuff in my hands, then some big black SUV pulled up.

there were a ton of paps. it must have been some celebrity, so i watched to see if i could see who it was. no luck. i'm to short and those people are huge!

then three boys finally made their way into kitson. why would boys be in kitson?

they all had their heads down and some lady like sprinted over to them and probably kissed their asses.

soon they all looked up, catching my staring, great.

shit, it was that boy, his name was joseph? i didn't know he was famous?

"dani?" he questioned walking over

"what?" i shot back

"these are my two brothers, nick an.."

"great you're introducing me to your family when i don't even know your last name?" i said cutting him off and he just stared at me in disbelief

"trying to be nice here" he said

"well stop! stop being nice to me!" i said, his face turning into confusion

"i wont, i wont do that" he said his brothers excusing them selves from us.

"why not? it's not like i deserve someone like you too be nice to someone like me" i said with tears on the verge of poring out.

"i, i, i, i'm gonna go now," i said walking past him dropping the crap that was in my hands "it was nice meeting you" i said walking out the doors whipping my tears.


	9. Chapter 8

chapter 8-

walking farther down melrose someone grabbed my arm and swung me around.

"where the fuck have you been!" my father yelled

"leave me alone" i said wiggling, trying to get out of his grasp. no luck there.

"shut up, im your father and you have everyone worried sick! you are so selfish" he shouted

"i said leave me the fuck alone" i yelled, people were staring, couldn't they help me?

he smacked me across the face really hard, "never speak to me like that again!" he shouted dragging me away

i was now crying, but not loudly, just tears down my face.

i see joseph and his brothers getting into the car as my dad is dragging me

i see joseph's worried face and i just shut my eyes and when i opened them tears started poring out.

next thing i know joe had ran over to my father and i.

"sur., leave her alone!" he shouted stepping in front of my dad

i tried pulling his hand off my now black and blue arm.

"let go, please let go, dad! let go" i screamed, my arm was in so much pain i could hardly breath

joseph's face changed into confused after i said dad.

"he's your father?" he asked me in a disgusted voice. i nodded

"this is who im running from" i said more tears coming down my face

joseph's brothers were soon by his side, while my dad is dragging me

"dad, dad! i can't feel my arm, please, please let go" i said scratching his arm and hitting him, he didn't budge. but this definitely angered those boys.

they exchanged looks, then one of them snapped their fingers and this HUGE black man came running over. the shortest one pointed to my dad and said, take care of him, which that guy got my dad to let go.

i fell to the ground hysterically crying holding my arm, is was black and blue from my elbow to my shoulder, and it hurt really bad.

the three boys came to my side, i don't remember joseph's brother's names. but at the moment i am beyond thankful that joseph cared so much, even if i was a bitch to him.

"im sorry!" i said in between cries "i was so mean to you and you-you-you helped me" i said trying to stop crying and catch my breath

he was just holding my arm the one that was bruised and looking at it, "i may not understand why you acted like that, but you can't just wander the streets" he said looking at me now

then he looked at his brothers and they nodded, i have no idea what's with them but they like talk with their eyes,creeepy.


	10. Chapter 9

chapter 9-

"so, you guys are famous?" i questioned sipping some of my sprite

"uh yeah.." the shortest one said scratching his head. i still don't know his name!

"what do you guys do?" i asked looking at each and everyone of them

"band" the other brother said, also curly hair.

"you're in a band" my eyes lit up as i looked at joseph

he nodded smiling

"so, can i get your guys names, i was being rude earlier when joseph was trying to introduce us" i said looking at them

"oh well im nick" the short one said,

"and im kevin" the other curly one said.

"oh cool! nice to officially meet you" i said then eating a french fry

"you too" they mumbled

"this may be random, but what is your last name?" kevin asked

"kyle, well my full name is danielle kyle, but i like dani better" i said then laughed

"what's yours?" i questioned

"jonas" joseph replied

"cool beans" i replied instantly regretting what had just came out

TWO MONTHS LATER...

"you coming?" joe asked as i hopped out of his car

"yup," i said catching up too him

"it's so awesome to finally let loose" he said as we walked in to a party

i stopped him and grabbed his hands leaning up i kissed him on the lips, he let go of my hands and moved them to my hips as i cupped his face

we got a little into it, but hey we are at a party everyone else is basically having sex on the dance floor.

i released and looked at him, "I will be in the backyard" i said noticing there was a pool

"oooh fun, they have a pool!" he said all excited grabbing my hand and pulling me with him

he quickly stripped to his little briefs.

i watched him do a cannon ball, "babe! you coming in?" he said with a big smile on his face

i stripped down to my bra and volley ball shorts i had under my skirt. i wasn't about to just rip the shorts off and be in my thong, then i walked over to the ledge sitting down about to push my self in when joe grabbed me and threw me in.

we just played around in the water, nothing provocative... yet. im still sober.

we ended up staying in the pool for only 10 minutes, then we got out soaked and cold.

he put his arm around me as we walked back into the house

"here, sit here, i will go get us some drinks" he said pointing to the couch

five minutes later he came with two empty red cups and a large bottle of vodka, he sat next to me and grabbed a blanket and pored us both a full cup of just straight vodka

i chugged mine cause i know that i am a ton more fun when i am under the influence.

he smirked and pored me another one. in just 10 minutes i had chugged about 5 or 6 cupps, joe did about the same, we had started a game to see who could do it faster, we were both wasted!

See were not bad kids, sure we drink, but that's it, we don't do drugs and we don't have sex. We just get drunk and mess around and be stupid. And that is exactly what we did, I'm actually proud to say I have never seen joe naked.


End file.
